


The One Where Cas Buys Make - Up

by kls2020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kls2020/pseuds/kls2020
Summary: He took note of the large plastic bag and a number of packages of drugstore cosmetics that were  littering the table. Cover Girl, L'oreal.Huh? What was going on?For Suptober 2019 -  day 28 - Make-upCas was always in a female vessel - Jimmy Novak's fraternal twin sister.





	The One Where Cas Buys Make - Up

Dean knocked quickly a few times on Cas' motel room door, then opened it, as he knew it would be unlocked.

  
"Hey, Cas," he said while he stepped inside. "Ready to get lunch?"

  
"Almost," Cas called from the bathroom. " Just a minute."

  
He took note of the large plastic bag and a number of packages of drugstore cosmetics that were littering the table. Cover Girl, L'oreal.

  
Huh? What was going on?

  
Actually, he did know what was going on, and it had to happen sooner or later. Cas had been fully human for few weeks now.

  
Cas stood at the bathroom mirror with a tube of lip gloss in one hand, the spoungey applicator in the other. She slid the applicator end into the other part and closed it. She put the tube down on sink next to a mascara and drew a finger over her lips to smooth out the gloss, then made a little popping motion with her her mouth. Apparently satisfied with this, she then turned to face Dean. " I went shopping," she stated, still apparently pleased.

So she had. Dean didn't see much, if any difference, from before. Cas had always been pretty to him, actually - she was fucking _gorgeous_, with that perfect complexion, lips he did not want to think about for too long, because that was dangerous territory, and those blue eyes -

Dean exhaled slowly, a rush of gratitude flooding through him as Cas' anti- attraction "angel mojo" calmed those thoughts down.

  
It had been_ really_ awkward dealing with those feelings at first, until Cas reassured him about it, and even had a solution.

  
She was nothing if not _sensible._

  
"Yeah, so I noticed," he said with look over at the table.

  
"As humans do. You said I should -"

  
" I know." Dean answered with a little smile. So _that_ was she'd been doing on Sam's computer while they were out, not research or looking for cases. Oh, he could have fun with this, maybe . _Better have deleted your history , Sammy_, he thought, and smiled a little more.

  
Cas stepped forward to leave the bathroom."But it was almost intolerable! I was in that aisle for well over an _hour_. It was so confusing, Dean. All the choices! I really don't know how women do it. Should have taken Jimmy for my vessel instead..." she muttered.

  
"Well, you made it out alive," Dean said.

  
Cas responded with one of her "I don't understand your humor" looks . "Obviously," she replied, but then the look changed subtly . Anyone but Dean or Sam might have missed it. Apparently she did understand, enough to kind of throw it back at him. "My appearance doesn't seem to be altered very much, but I assume it is acceptable," she said with a little sigh. "I believe I followed those Youtube videos correctly. A so- called ' natural look ' because I just didn't like the others. "

  
Dean looked her over again for a couple of seconds and tried not to admire the view too much before the angel mojo kicked in. It was fading , but still there for now. He was capable of controlling himself without, and it wasn't like he was ogling Cas - or any other random attractive female - all the time. " Yep, you did."

"Good," Cas visibly brightened at his encouragement.

  
" Hope you're hungry, because this place has the best burgers in the state and _awesome_ pie."

  
"I am. I'm sure I'll like them; I have enjoyed your unhealthy meal choices so far, " she told him.

  
"Cas, I _know_ it's not healthy, but better that than Sam's rabbit food. That'll really kill anyone," Dean replied with a smirk. " Come on, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and especially any comments are much appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
